Question: Simplify the following expression: ${q-2(-3q-2)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ q {-2(}\gray{-3q-2}{)} $ $ q + {6q+4} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {q + 6q} + 4$ $ {7q} + 4$ The simplified expression is $7q+4$